


Just A Moment In Time

by jb_slasher



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-23
Updated: 2003-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron being paranoid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Moment In Time

This is not the worst moment of his life.

The wind bangs against the window of the bedroom. He looks at the two boys - men - lying on the bed, limbs tangled, Vincent clutching Nick like there is no one else. Like he's not even there.

They fell asleep and didn't even sigh when he disentangled himself from them. Nothing. Not a sound. Just breathing and Vincent clutching Nick. He could use some comforting himself, he really could. It isn't easy to watch people sleep when you know you love them and they love each other and you feel left out. Do they love him? He doesn't know. He loves them, but he feels like only Vincent and Nick have a relationship, and he's just part of the arrangement they're having.

It's always his flat they spend time in, it's always his shower they shower in, it's always his refrigerator they're emptying. He doesn't know what he needs, but he's not sure this arrangement is something he does.

He just stands there, looking at them, and the wind still bangs loudly against the window. He needs to get out. He really does.

It's not the end of the world, this arrangement, but it's not his saviour either. Not unless Vincent and Nick decide they really need him to keep this thing going.

He loves Vincent's hair, and his fake innocence. He loves Nick's muscular back, and his rasping voice in the morning light after a night of whiskey. It happens. Shit happens. And now, he feels like all the pain in the world is pouring on him, thanks to this one little moment he's witnessing of the other two's closeness. Fuck. He needs to get out. He needs to get dressed and get out. He doesn't care. He just wants out.

He takes his blue jacket with the white letters on the back saying 'New York Islanders', doesn't bother changing his pyjama pants, steps into his sneakers and steps out into the hallway. He wants to bang the door shut so Vincent and Nick will wake up, but he doesn't have to, because he hears this small sound before the door closes.

"Aaron?"


End file.
